bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Scripted Events (BioShock Infinite)
Scripted Events in ''BioShock Infinite'' are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Columbia and Rapture, and serve to advance the narrative without playing an important role in the game's story. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to warrant their own page. ''BioShock Infinite'' Town Center Mr. Rossignol and His Lovely Friend Premise: Two citizens are enjoying each other's company. Location: New Eden Square, on a bench by the Garden of New Eden entrance Character: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Woman on Bench: "Why, no Mr. Rossignol. I've never had an oyster." *Woman on Bench: [giggle] "Mr. Rossignol, you are terrible." Fellow Travellers Premise: Some citizen discuses the inconveniences with the schedule for the docking buildings. Location: New Eden Square, directly after leaving the Garden of New Eden Character: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian 1: "My favorite city park only docks here between 9am and 11. It's got a waterfall and everything. Argh… I just missed it!" *Male Civilian 2: "I bet we could have something arranged…" ;Round Two *Male Civilian 2: "It's damn inconvenient when buildings don't dock on-time…" *Male Civilian 1: "Yesterday I had to take a gondola. Rubbing elbows with all sorts." Hot Dog Seller Premise: The hot dog seller greets Booker DeWitt at sight. Location: New Eden Square, leaning on the hot dog stand Character: Male Columbia Citizen, Booker DeWitt Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Mornin'." *Booker: "Good to see you." Weather Watchers Premise: A man and a woman review the weather of the day. Location: New Eden Square, at the end of the bridge from the Garden of New Eden. Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Perfect day for the celebration…" *Female Civilian: "Father Comstock must have foreseen and planned it just this way!" Statue Observers Premise: A woman criticizes the statue of Zachary Hale Comstock and discuses an event she read about in the paper with her partner. Location: New Eden Square, in front of Father Comstock's statue. Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Hmm. Oh, that statue… I just think it fails to capture Father Comstock's absolute… you know… divinity!" ;Round Two *Female Civilian: "Did you see the paper this morning?" *Male Civilian: "Mmm-hmm. Horrible what the Vox did…" *Female Civilian: "There's no sense in reasoning with these savages." *Male Civilian: "Comstock will handle 'em." Life's No Picnic Premise: A mother teaches her son some discipline during their picnic. Location: New Eden Square, on the grass by the statue of Father Comstock. Characters: Female and Boy Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Mother: "'' 'Like' does not matter to a Liberty Scout. There's no room for preference, only 'duty.' " ;Round Two *Mother: "''Fair? That's enough of that kind of talk. Sometimes I don't know if I'm raising a Duke… or a Dimwit." Saltonstall Supporter Premise: A man expresses his political believes to his friends. Location: New Eden Square, outside Hudson's Fine Clothing. Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Saltonstall's alright, I tell ya. Says he's for faith, family, and fatherland. Who can be against all that?!" Hudson's Shoeshine Premise: A man talks about his problems while getting his shoes shined. Location: New Eden Square, Hudson's Fine Clothing. Characters: Male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Never hire an artist, my dear fellow. They are a temperamental and unreliable lot to-a-man. *Shoeshiner: "Uh-huh." *Male Civilian: "I told him that the park is exceeding far behind schedule… th-th-the landscaping is half-finished, th-the statuary hasn't arrived, the fountain is full of rainwater, for God's sake. Even the marigolds are still unplanted. All work which should've been done months ago." *Shoeshiner: "Uh-huh." *Male Civilian: "Do you know what he told me? He said that he was 'tired.' That-that the work had taken much from him. I said "Good God, man, don't tell me about details! Just get it done!"" *Shoeshiner: "Mmm-hmm." *Male Civilian: "You almost finished down there?" *Shoeshiner: "Yessir." Curt's Customers Premise: A couple is enjoying a cup of coffee while disusing the Vox Populi and their waiter. Location: New Eden Square, sitting by a table outside Curt's Groceries & Meats. Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian:"Ugh! Vox Populi this, Vox Populi that… Now what does "Vox Populi" even mean, for heaven's sake?" *Male Civilian: "It's Latin. It means—" *Female Civilian: "Lah-tin? Ah-ah-ah!" ;Round Two *Female Civilian: "You know, I thought I detected a hint of an accent from our waiter…" *Male Civilian: "Hmmm…" Sportsman Premise: A man assumes Booker's into sports and contemplates him. Location: New Eden Square, on the porch of the building next to Curt's Groceries & Meats. Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Good day, Citizen. You're looking fit." ;Round Two *Male Civilian: "Sport, friend. I can tell you're a man who's keen on sport. I'm fond of the Greco-Roman style, you know. If you want, I can always teach you." Water Play Premise: Two children are playing in the spray of a fire hydrant. Location: New Eden Square, by the fire hydrant aside the building next to Columbia Creamery Characters: Boy Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Boy Civilians: [Laughter] Parade Bridge Guard Premise: This policeman guards the bridge while the parade floats by and gives his wishes to the people waiting for the bridge to be open again. Location: New Eden Square, by the bridge Character: Police Voice: Normal ;If Booker approaches the bridge before the parade has finished *Policeman: "Sorry, pal. You gotta wait like all the rest." ;When the bridge opens *Policeman: "All clear. Good luck at the raffle, folks." Rafflegoers Premise: A couple talks about the the important of choosing the right event to attend while passing over the bridge. Location: New Eden Square, walking over the bridge to a bench. Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Picking the right event to attend on a day like this is serious business, you know. Can't be everywhere at once. You'll always miss something…" *Male Civilian: "That's why we're going to raffle. I have a good feeling this year." Strong in the Sword Premise: Citizen discuss one of their friends Location: New Eden Square, on the other side of the bridge, outside the Grocery. Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "He's strong in the sword, but a bit weak in the key and the scroll, if you get my meaning…" Tipper Premise: A man walk up to the Grocery and flips a coin in to the tip box. Booker then (if the player chooses so) walk up to the box and questions the system. Location: New Eden Square, Grocery Character: Male Columbia Citizen Voice: N/A, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Booker: "Honor system, eh?" Flower Saleswoman Premise: A fund seeker asks Booker to buy some flowers, Booker kindly declines. Location: New Eden Square, outside the flower shop Character: Female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Female Civilian: "Would you care for a boutonniere? We're raising money for the girl's patriotic league." *Booker: "Maybe next time." *Female Civilian: "You'd look dashing with one in your lapel. Come back if you change your mind!" Rock-Paper-Scissors Premise: Two children play rock-paper-scissors. Location: New Eden Square, outside Wilson Bros. & Company Characters: Boy and girl Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Boy and Girl Civilians: [Playing the game] Arguing Couple Premise: A couple has a disagreement. Location: New Eden Square, outside Wilson Bros. & Company Characters: Male and Female Citizens Voice: Normal *John: "I'd keep an eye on that kind of talk, friend. That kind of talk draws attention." *Female Civilian: "Oh, don't turn into some Finkton radical on me John. I do not want to be some character out of "I Married a Vox Populi," now do I?" Double Date Premise: Two couples anticipate the evening and awaits their friend. Location: New Eden Square, right by the stairs to the Fairgrounds. Characters: Female and male Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian 1: "I can't wait for tonight." *Female Civilian 2: "I agree!" *Male 1: "You keep saying that." *Male 2: "Should we go in?" ;Round Two *Male 1: "Where's Matthew?" *Male 2: "I don't know what he sees in her." *Female Civilian 1: "Money." *Group: [Laughter] Science Enthusiasts Premise: A couple appreciates the scientific wonders of their city. Location: Fairgrounds, on a bench near the Voxophone booth. Characters: Male and female Columbia Citizen Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "The advances in science and wonder we've seen in our lifetime… Soon enough, Fink and Lutece will be sending folks to the moon!" *Female Civilian: "Wouldn't that be something? Moon people…" Possession Introduction Premsie: Booker DeWitt is introduced to his first Vigor: Possession and uses the ability on the ticket machine. Location: The Fairgrounds, by the Possession booth and the gates to the Path of the Scroll. Characters: Female Columbia Citizen and a Admission Machine Voice: Normal, Troy Baker for Booker DeWitt *Possession Hawker: "Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect you with a beloved spouse? Well! It's time to take back control from the men of metal! With Possession. YOU are the master! You will bend any machine to your will!" ;Attempting to buy a ticket from the ticket machine *Automatic Ticket Taker: "Sorry pal, the raffle is all sold out! Entrance is reserved for dignitaries and very important personages alone." *Booker: "I'm guessing that don't mean me." ;When approaching the Possession Hawker after failing to buy a ticket *Possession Hawker:"Wanna get into the lottery, handsome? Give that mechanical moron a taste of Possession. If you're looking to buy, you need only to say the word." ;Grabbing the Vigor *Booker: "Give me one of those." *Possession Hawker: "With just a whisper, they're all ears…" ;After ingesting the Vigor *Booker: "What the hell was that?" ;After using Possession on the ticket machine *Automaton Ticket Taker: "Well. if it isn't Assemblyman Buford! Your spot at the raffle awaits. Don't know why I didn't recognize you before. Odd! Always good to have a gentlemen of your caliber at our fine fairgrounds!" Booker's Admirer Premise: Two women comments on Booker and one of them takes a liking in him. Location: Path of the Scroll, sitting on a veranda, near the Fairgrounds exit. Characters: Female Columbia Citizens Voice: Normal *Female Civilian: "Look at that one… he looks lost." *Mary: "He looks just fine to me." *Female Civilian: "Mary, you are a living, walking scandal." Comstock Center Rooftops Friends of the Negro Society Members Premise: A couple argues about the rights of the black citizens and hides Booker DeWitt from the police. Location: Montgomery Residence Character: Male and female Columbia Citizens, Police (voice only) Voice: Normal *Male Civilian: "Violence is not the answer! As much as I support her cause and her people, blood must not be shed." *Female Civilian: "What do you expect these poor negroes to do? How they treat them — it was bound to happen!" *Male Civilian: "Violence is not a foregone conclusion." ;If Booker fires the gun before the couple notices him *Male Civilian: "Please! Please leave!" ;Noticing Booker DeWitt *Male Civilian: "It's him! The one they're after… Go… they're looking for you." ;Policemen knocks on the door and the residents reaction *Policeman: "Police! We're in need of your assistance" *Female Civilian: "They're here!" *Male Civilian: "Shh! Keep your voice down!" *Policeman: "Alright, let's move on…" ;When the police breaks in if the Booker is noticed *Female Civilian: "Get out!" The Witness & the Cop Premise: A woman tries to give her testimony for a crime she witnessed to a police sketch artist. Location: Residence, bottom floor Character: Female Columbia Citizen, Police Voice: Normal *Female Witness: "He was taller than that slimmer. His eyes were farther apart." *Policeman: "Mmm-hmm. What color were his eyes?" *Female Witness: "Blue… No, green… hmm, I can't remember. His eyes were bigger than that… squinty." *Policeman: "Okay. Miss, can you recall his hair color?" *Female Witness: "It was, hmm… red and curly? He looked Irish to me. Yes, like that!" *Policeman: "Okay, what about his temperament?" *Female Witness: "Oh-ho-ho-ho! He was certainly an anarchist. You can spot them anywhere, you know." *Policeman: "Oh, I know." *Female Witness: "That's a close likeness." Finkton Proper Frannie and Her Fellow Guard Premise: One of Fink's guards tries his luck on one of the female guards and gets rejected Location: Plaza of Zeal, Good Time Club, Basement Character: Male and female Soldiers Voice: Normal *Male Fink Guard: C'mon, Frannie, you're a modern woman… it's nineteen TWELVE… *Frannie: It's gonna be TWO THOUSAND twelve before I'm interested in one like you. Behind the Scenes *The woman in the dialog from "Arguing Couple" mentions "I Married a Vox Populi" which is a reference to the 1949 film "I Married a Communist." Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Article stubs